1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam exposure apparatus, a deflection apparatus, and an electron beam exposure method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electron beam exposure apparatus for exposing a wafer by an electron beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electron beam exposure apparatus, a deflection control section controls deflectors to deflect an electron beam, and electrical connection between the deflection control section and the deflector is checked by measuring the deflected electron beam.
However, many numbers of processes are required for the measurement of the electron beam and complicated electrical connections are involved in the electron beam exposure apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult to check the connections between the deflection control section and the deflector conventionally. Thus, what is needed is a circuit structure embedded in an electron beam exposure apparatus that enables a self-testing to check the connections before deflecting the electron beams.